


Ninten-Destruction Of Smash

by GengarFan3



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GengarFan3/pseuds/GengarFan3
Summary: The fourth Smash Bros. tournament was set to begin very soon, with nearly everyone excited for the next round. But something was stirring in the shadows... something that would tear the fighters of Smash Bros. against each other. An improved remake of an old fic of mine that I never posted on this site.





	1. Preparing For Round Four

**Chapter 1: Preparing For Round Four**

Super Smash Brothers. You know it has a fun video game franchise where you can duke it out as your Nintendo's biggest characters (with quite a few exceptions, let's be real here). However, there was more than just a tournament going on in that world, more than you know... and the tale of the world all starts years back.

~Credits from Super Smash Bros. starts to play~

Aside from Master Hand and Crazy Hand, who are essentially the gods of the Smash World and possibly even among the strongest in the entire Nintendoverse, and many, normal animals and plants, the Smash World had nothing much to it. It was like this nearly a million years, until Master Hand had enough of the dull planet. That's when Crazy Hand got a, well, crazy idea: scavenge the Nintendoverse for the most noteworthy heroes and pit them in a tournament to see who was truly the best. Master Hand originally dismissed the idea, viewing it nothing more than rubbish, but quickly grew to the idea. After all, what did he have to lose?

Thus, he soon left his home planet to find the greatest warriors known to nerds. Using his powers, he teleported himself across the dimension, landing conveniently in the basement of Princess Peach's Castle, the Hazy Maze Cave, where Mario was at currently at. There, Master Hand not only found the first hero for the tournament, but also discovered the unusual, green boxes, the Metal Boxes. After watching Mario turn into metal to navigate through the Hazy Maze itself, Master Hand grew fascinated with these power-ups, to the point where he decided to bring two of these boxes home. These boxes would soon become Master Hand's "children", Metal Mario and Metal Luigi.

After that, the giant hand continued his search for heroes, always going unnoticed. Soon, he found Luigi, Donkey Kong, and Yoshi in a kart race on Rainbow Road, Pikachu strolling through Viridian Forest, Jigglypuff singing in Route 4, Link riding through the Hyrule Fields on Epona, Kirby causing havoc on the Halberd, Samus fighting Ridley in the Ceres Space Colony, Fox flying through Area 6, Captain Falcon racing through the not-so Mute City, and Ness fighting zombies near the town of Threed. Master Hand believed that these twelve heroes would be enough to entertain him.

~Credits stops as Main Menu from the same game starts~

Before returning home, he temporarily froze time within all other parts of the dimension, leaving the Smash World as the only unfrozen planet. He also made sure to leave the heroes unfrozen and placed portals in their worlds that would lead them to the Smash World. He knew they would find them eventually and have curiosity get the best of them.

Of course, all that work wore out most of his powers. It would take him approximately one hundred years just to gather up enough strength to travel across the universe and head back again, but he didn't care. Soon, he would have his entertainment, and that's all that mattered to him.

There's one thing he overlooked though: the portals were unstable due to the high amount of them, and only resulted in the twelve heroes ending up in each other's worlds. Eventually, after encountering one another, the blamed each other for this madness...

~Main Menu stops as Duel Zone from the same game starts~

... and duked it out across their homes. Eventually, with everyone but Luigi, DK, and Yoshi hunting him down, Mario decided to rush through the portals in hopes of finding out the truth while staying alive. Eventually, he landed in a mysterious place: the Smash World's most famous cave, the Meta Crystal, where Metal Mario currently was. Both shocked at the sight of each other, they had a long duel, ending with Mario knocking his metallic copy over the edge.

~Duel Zone stops~

But a certain someone watched Metal Mario's defeat. In a fit of anger from seeing one of his sons get hurt, as well as excitement from his life finally losing its stagnant nature, Master Hand used most of his remaining power to transform the Meta Crystal into an entirely different stage.

Final Destination.

~Master Hand Fight from the same game starts~

Mario and Master Hand's fight then finally began. Mario barely managed to avoid most of Master Hand's attacks, still getting hit by some such as the finger bullets, but rarely got the chance to strike back, despite his impressive jumps. The fight just kept going on, with both parties only slowly getting tired. Unfortunately for the hand, he said something he shouldn't have during the fight...

"I didn't go through all those worlds and use most of my power just to see one of the closest things I had to a child being hurt like that! I just wanted some entertainment!"

... and he even chose the worst time possible to say it, for the remaining unfrozen ones arrived. Realizing who was really behind the recent events, all twelve of them teamed up and quickly brought the hand down.

~Master Hand Fight stops as Practice/ Training from the same game starts~

Once Master Hand was down, Crazy Hand arrived and begged the twelve fighters to go along with Master Hand's plan of a tournament, promising that Master Hand wouldn't do anything so world-bending again. While most of the twelve were still skeptical about the two hands, they still decided to partake in the tournament. Soon enough, the tournament ended, with Mario being the victor, and Crazy used some of his power to unfreeze time. The twelve left the Smash World, but Master Hand and Crazy Hand left the portals open. The twelve spread word of the events, and soon, everyone got excited about a tournament, potentially an even bigger one, just like it.

~Practice/ Training stops~

In fact, the excitement eventually made Mario talk to Master Hand about just how much people wanted to see a tournament themselves...

~Menu 1 from Super Smash Bros. Melee starts to play~

... and thus the second tournament came to be, with all sorts of creatures watching on their TVs, and new fighters joining the fray, some of them from new worlds. Tournament grounds were made, where the stages and a new palace for the fighters to live in until the tournament's end would be. Even a city was made in the Smash World, a city named Smashtopolis.

... yet new terrors would arrive from the following tournaments.

~Menu 1 stops as Giga Bowser from the same game starts~

Near the end of the second tournament, Bowser had obtained a new power from a mysterious energy that no one to this day is entirely sure where he got it from. Regardless, the new energy granted him a far more powerful form. One drove him into a mindless, murderous state. One that allowed him to create a fake copy of Ganondorf and Mewtwo that would fight alongside him. One that could match even the strength of both hands in their weakened state, forcing everyone to work together to take him down and slay the fake copies before they could reek chaos elsewhere.

~Giga Bowser stops~

With Giga Bowser defeated and the energy drained from Bowser, the tournament soon came to a close. Everyone went back home again, most of them unaware of what Master Hand had planned. Only Mario was told of another potential tournament, one even bigger than the last. And after seven years of grueling work by the two hands, Metal Mario, and Metal Luigi...

~Menu 1 from Super Smash Bros. Brawl starts to play~

... The third tournament was ready. Most stayed, though a few of the fighters failed to return. Strangely, even though Master Hand didn't send letters to most of the axed fighters, he did send one to Mewtwo... and never got even the quickest response from him. Not before the tournament, not during, not even years after. Mewtwo's disappearance, while a problem, wasn't a top priority for Master Hand. Instead, Master Hand used a bit of his remaining special power to alter the Smash World's reality with one change: that once anyone took enough pain, they would transform into a trophy in an attempt to avoid death within the Smash World.

... A change that was eventually reverted back at the tournament's end due to numerous complaints about being stuck in a horrifying black void of nothingness during the trophy state, but a change nonetheless. And despite the complaints, the third tournament was just a few days before starting up...

~Menu 1 stops~

... until Crazy had a bizarre dream. A dream about a powerful being, trapped within a dark, seemingly reality-defying realm hidden away from the Nintendoverse that lurked in the Smash World. A dream Crazy deemed to be a glimpse of the future, and a dark future at that. Crazy's idea was tossed aside as just a dream, and a few of the Smashers even ridiculed the hand for it. Upset that he wasn't being taken serious, Crazy ran off, forcing Master Hand to send Sonic the Hedgehog, Jigglypuff, Toon Link, and Wolf to look for him. And then came the day before the third tournament's start...

~Step: Subspace from the same game starts~

... Master Hand and Mr. Game & Watch got kidnapped by the being from Crazy's dream, a supernatural entity named Tabuu. Instead, copies of the two formed from Shadow Bugs harvested from Mr. Game & Watch's body took their place that day just to make it seem as though everything was just fine, only for those two clones to get wiped out during the first Subspace Bomb's explosion. With Tabuu using Master Hand into tricking Bowser, Ganondorf, and Wario into joining the Subspace Army, he thought nothing could get in his way from destroying the Smash World...

~Step: Subspace stops~

... but I don't think we need to reiterate that part of the Smash World's history.

~Step: The Plain from the same game starts~

After Tabuu's defeat and supposed death, R.O.B. joined the third tournament, and everything went back to usual. And once the tournament ended yet again, R.O.B. met with the one who created all of the R.O.B.s, Professor Hector, and joined him to build a new island of metal where the Isle Of The Ancients once was. The new island would be given different names from everyone who knew about it, ranging from Mechanized Island, to Neo Ancient Isle, to Ancient's Remains, to even just Trash (you can thank Wario for that one), though Hector and R.O.B. never settled on a name until later on in time.

~Step: The Plain stops~

Years passed after the third tournament. Master Hand had announced that there would be another tournament, sent out letters to a certain few of those he wanted to return, and excitement spread around once more. And that's exactly where our story begins, on September 8th of 2014, when Master Hand was working on developing the fourth Smash Grounds. More specifically, Master Hand, Metal Mario, and Met-

"OOOOOOH! WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA?!"

"Crazy! Can you please knock it off with the signing and help us build this stage?!"

... As I was saying, Master Hand, Metal Mario, and Metal Luigi were busy building the new Gerudo Valley stage while Crazy was busy goofing off, signing and spazzing out. And normally, Master Hand wouldn't care about Crazy's usual brand of craziness, nor would he care about his brother not assisting, but the four didn't exactly have a lot done. In fact... they only had a few other stages done.

~Trophy Shop from Super Smash Bros. For 3DS/ Wii U starts to play~

"Why are we bothering on making this stage anyways?" Metal Luigi asked. "I mean just look at it! It's just a dingy place with nothing but stupid sand! Who in their right minds would want to see such a dump, and especially who would want to fight here and get damn sand all over them?"

"Plenty of people wanted it apparently. Ganondorf in particular really wanted it for the past two times now," Master Hand informed his metallic son.

"You're actually going to listen to a megalomaniacal villain's wishes? Really?" Metal Luigi inquired.

"Ugh... we'll talk about this later. We've got stages to build before some of the Smashers show up tonight."

"Oh yeah, Mario's showing up tonight! I hope I get to fight Mario again later, and prove to him once and for all that I'm the more powerful of the two of us!" Metal Mario exclaimed, sweeping some sand off of Gerudo Valley's bridge.

"That's never happening, bro. As long as you weigh two tons, you'll just be combo'd into oblivion by him. Or anyone who can fight at all for that matter," his brother claimed.

"Hey! I do not weigh two t-"

"Every villains is lemons!" Crazy squealed, rolling around by the new 3D Land stage.

~Trophy Shop stops~

Master Hand was about to ask what Crazy was up to, but the sudden sound of trees falling right down in the nearby forest grabbed his attention.

"Crazy! Please stop with the babbling and see what that noise was!" the hand said.

"Oh... you're no fun," Crazy muttered, ending his rolling. He floated through the gates, entering the woodland just in front of the grounds, before thinking to himself. _"Trees falling down? I'm pretty sure nothing like this was supposed to happen."_ The hand floated into the depths of the woods, and as soon as he was nearly out of sight, three robed beings popped out of a bush nestled against the Smash Ground's walls.

~Sunken Ship from Super Mario RPG: Legend Of The Seven Stars starts to play~

"This looks like the place," one of the robed strangers said.

"About time we found this place. Now let's get outta here ASAP. My legs are killing me. Literally. One of them just grew and arm and is trying to punch me to death," another one said, lifting his robe to show that he was telling the truth.

"Hang on, I gotta go double check just to be sure," the first robed being stated. The second one groaned as the first tried to climb the closest tree.

"So, did ya hear that the managed to get Mewtwo on our side with no complications?" the third one informed.

"Really? None whatsoever?"

"Yeah. Turns out, the dude was enthusiastic about our plans. Kinda weird, considering how he's supposed to be the most reluctant "bad guy" if our memory serves us right, but I guess stayin' in some cave for all those years drove him nuts. Just like the time I went into that Dark Cave place in Johto."

"You were in there for two minutes."

"I know, and it drove me crazy. So crazy that I drove my car right into the water in there an-"

~Sunken Ship stops as Outlaw! from Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers Of Time/ Darkness starts~

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MONSTER!" Crazy screeched, bolting on back into the Smash Grounds.

"The heck's scaring him?" the second robed guy wondered.

"PINGAS!" a loud voice screamed. The floating head of Dr. Robotnik from Adventures Of Sonic The Hedgehog came out of nowhere, knocking down a large tree with a single tackle, before coming face-to-face with the two robed beings on the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" the third one squealed.

"Hey, stay back, foul... uh, thing! I have a third arm on my leg, and I ain't afraid to use it!" the second one threatened, making sure the floating head got a good look at his leg arm.

"Pingas!" the Robotnik head said before using his mustache as a hand to rip the arm right off.

"AAAAA- Hey, actually, that feels way better than having it punch me, so thanks." However, the Robotnik head then headbutted the second robed stranger off into the skies, swiftly becoming nothing more than a star in the clouds for a few brief seconds before becoming just nothing within view. The remaining two screeched, the first one leaping out of the tree before they both ran off at the speed of sound.

~Outlaw! stops~

Satisfied with the chaos it had caused and the fear it created, the Dr. Robotnik head floated back into the forest's depths, occasionally shouting out "Pingas!". Meanwhile, Crazy was back in the grounds, shaking in front of his brother and his two metal nephews.

"A-and it looked exactly like one of those character from those YouTube Poops I watched years back! I think his name was Dr. Robuttnik or something! Except it was just his head, no body!" Crazy informed.

"What the hell is a YouTube Poop?" Metal Luigi inquired.

"YouTube Poop is the most unexplainable thing I can think of. Trying to explain it would just result in major headaches for both of us," Master Hand replied.

"So just like every other world in this universe aside from that Fire Emblem world to an extent? Gotcha," Metal Luigi remarked.

"Explain more about this... "Robuttnik" thing, Crazy," Master Hand ordered.

"It was yanking the trees out of the ground with its mustache and knocking them down by headbutting them! And it shouted "Pingas" a lot!"

"You know, if our worlds beyond this lame excuse of a planet were actually sane, I'd have a hard time believing that," Metal Luigi commented.

"Are we gonna fight it? I wanna fight it!" Metal Mario exclaimed.

"Hey, you might not get completely destroyed by it in a few seconds, so it might actually be worth a shot. Don't expect to last more than a minute though."

"Metal Luigi, c'mon! I'm not that weak!"

"Yes you are, and so am I! Mostly you but that's besides the point! We're too slow and too heavy! We'd get wrecked by nearly everything!"

"Both of you, please stop before you wage another small war on each other again," Master Hand demanded. "We'll definitely deal with that... thing later. The fighters are definitely capable of combating or fleeing from that oddity if they have to, and we have other business to attend to. That said... I better send a warning about that thing to those in Smashtopolis. You three continue building the stages while I call Smashtopolis's train station."

"Aye aye, captain!" Crazy gleefully replied, giving his brother a salute. Master Hand only sighed before floating to the newest version of the Smasher's Palace that sat in the middle of the grounds.

"Metal Mario, if we survive whatever our insane uncle makes us go through while we build these stages... I'll believe you that we're stronger than what I think we are."

**XxXx**

~Athletic from Super Mario World starts to play~

Crazy Hand and the Metal Mario Bros. were on the nearly finished Balloon Fight stage, making the final touches. Crazy Hand was placing Flippers in the air, but then decided to go really wild with the number of Flippers on the stage. He quickly placed so many that the Flippers took up almost all of the stage. Metal Mario accidentally walked backwards into one, sending him flying to another, before flying into another one, stuck in a chain of flying into Flippers, with all these collisions with the hazardous items making pinball noises. Metal Luigi sighed before jumping up to save his brother, only for one of the clouds to shoot out a spark that stuck Metal Luigi. The electricity flowed through every part of his metallic body, and thus he fell down, constantly shaking. Crazy, proud of his work, floated over the water. As soon as he left the land though, the 8-Bit mechanical fish of the stage bit him and dragged him down to the blast zone.

**XxXx**

The Metal Mario Bros. were on the Rainbow Road stage, specifically on the trampoline-like mushroom of the track. The two looked for Crazy, but couldn't see where he went to. Soon enough, Crazy came by, driving in a kart his size alongside the usual Shy Guy drivers, nearly running the brothers over. Metal Luigi got ticked off by Crazy's shenanigans and tossed a Shy Guy out of his kart before taking the wheel. Metal Luigi ran into an Item Box on his chase after Crazy, granting his a Lightning Bolt that he instantly used. With the other racers slow and tiny from the shock, Metal Luigi swiftly caught up to Crazy and ran him over, flattening the insane hand.

**XxXx**

Crazy was hammering in a nail on the Wrecking Crew stage with the Hammer usually used in battles. When he made the final swing onto the nail, the rest of the stage began to crack, eventually leading to the entire building to fall down on top of the giant hand. Crazy managed to climb out of the remains of the stage, but Metal Luigi came by, swinging around a Golden Hammer, smashing Crazy before somehow fixing all of the damage down to the stage with it.

**XxXx**

~Athletic stops~

Metal Mario and Metal Luigi were lying down in front of the finally finished Gerudo Valley stage, panting heavily as they stared at the setting sun.

"Well... I guess we are a little stronger than I thought... Not by much... but a little..."

"You really... underestimate our potential, Metal Luigi! I may have more potential than you, but... I can tell even you have plenty of potential!"

"No we don't. We're slow and heavy. Being heavy is rarely a good thing, and being slow is always a bad thing. Until we somehow manage to hit way harder than we do now, or we become faster, we'll never stand a damn chance against anyone... except maybe that Ganondorf guy. He's a complete joke."

"Hey, you at least know our weak points! And that's the first step to becoming better!"

"No, it's the first step to giving up, followed by realizing we can never do anything about those weak points, and that is followed by giving up and doing better things with our lives, like keeping out of the fights and laying in bed all day."

"Sheesh, you always have to be such a pessi-"

"WEEE! IT'S ALMOST TIME!" Crazy squealed, rolling his way towards the grounds's gates.

"Yeah, it's almost time I went to bed for the next few years or whatever," Metal Luigi muttered.

"Oh no it isn't, it's almost time for some of the Smashers to be here, and you're going to greet them with the rest of us," Master Hand stated.

~Credits from Super Smash Bros. Brawl starts to play~

"YES! It's finally time to meet Mario again!" Metal Mario exclaimed, racing after Crazy Hand. Master Hand and Metal Luigi gave chase, the latter doing so rather reluctantly. They met up with Crazy at the gates, and Master Hand slowly let the gates open...

~Credits stops as Menu from Super Smash Bros. For 3DS/ Wii U starts~

... and right behind the other side of the gates were the "original eight". Fox, Samus, Yoshi, Kirby, Donkey Kong, Link, Pikachu... and in the front and center of the group was Mr. Video Game himself, Mario.

~Menu stops with a record scratch~

... And Peach, Luigi, Toad, and Toadsworth were right beside the "original eight".

"What the? Peach, Luigi, why are you two here so early?" Master Hand wondered.

"Uh... you mean you didn't want to send our invites this-a early?" Luigi asked, showing his invite.

"Gah! No, I wasn't planning on sending any invites for anyone but the original eight. I apologize."

"The only thing you better be apologizing for is if some chaos starts again and the princess gets in trouble! And if anything else happens to the princess, I WILL smack you with my cane this time, and trust me, it WILL hurt!" Toadsworth threatened.

"You already got rid of the Fighting Alloy Team? I thought you were going to keep them for a little longer like you did with the Wire Frames," Samus said.

"They got rid of themselves. Literally just three minutes after all of you left last time, they drove on out in a bus," Master Hand informed. "I don't even know where those wild ones are now."

**XxXx**

~Now You've Done It from Mario Party 9 starts to play~

The army of Alloys were on a distant beach on a distant universe, causing all sorts of chaos as the other beach-goers ran for their lives. A Red Alloy was beating up several other kinds of Alloys, two Yellow Alloys were spinning in the air, a Blue Alloy was riding a Sharpedo on the sand, and a group of Green Alloys were using Cracker Launchers to fire fireworks into the sky and at the remaining beach-goers.

**XxXx**

~Now You've Done It stops~

"Eh, I'm sure they're not in too much trouble," Fox stated. Everyone stepped into the grounds... only to find very few fully built stages, a few stages still nowhere near complete...

~Goomba Bros. Defeated from Paper Mario starts to play~

... and a giant recreation of Captain Falcon, with his arms in front of him and the palms of hands facing the sky.

"Where did that thing come from?!" Master Hand demanded to know as Crazy revealed himself from behind the giant recreation. "Crazy! Did you do this?!"

"Yep! I did it while you guys were babbling about stuff!" Crazy responded.

"You made that entire thing THAT quick?!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"Of course! And next up on the agenda is a giant Squidward T-Posing! That'll be the best stage in Smash history!"

"Crazy, no! We'll get sued if we use a stage like that without permission, and I'm not going through THAT kind of negations just for a stage of some random person all for the sake of a joke! And get rid of that giant Captain Falcon! That's taking up space!" Master Hand demanded.

"Man, you'll spend so much time building boring stages, but when I make glorious stuff like this in seconds, you reject them. Lame. Really lame." Crazy grabbed the giant Captain Falcon statue and floated off with it as everyone just looked at each other, confused.

**XxXx**

~Goomba Bros. Defeated stops~

The sun had set and the moon was slowly rising to the top of the sky. The two Metal brothers had already fallen asleep, most of the newly arrived guests were getting ready to join them in the land of dreams, going to bed early to help Master Hand build the rest of the stages in the morning. All except Pikachu, who was too busy staring out his window into the night sky, lost in thoughts all alone in his room... at least until Mario and Link stopped by, peering into the room.

"Hey, Pikachu, what's up?" Link asked.

"You're-a usually the first one asleep. Is something wrong?" Mario added, the two slowly entering the dark room.

~Revelations from Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows Of Valentia starts to play~

"Y-yeah... I've been... I've been thinking about the last two events of chaos that happened during these tournaments," Pikachu started, keeping his gaze upon the stars. "That Giga Bowser incident... and then the Subspace Emissary... especially the emissary ordeal... as bad as Giga Bowser was, he still wasn't beatable. We still took him down pretty quickly. But the Subspace Emissary... and Tabuu... Tabuu was way more of a threat than Giga Bowser could dream of. A threat only limited to where he could unleash his own raw power since he couldn't escape Subspace. But even when stuck in Subspace... he managed to kidnap Mr. Game & Watch and even Master Hand... used Master Hand to manipulate Bowser, Ganondorf, and Wario... and I shouldn't have to bring up what that madman did to R.O.B. and his fellow... R.O.B.s."

"Those are all in the past though, Pikachu. You shouldn't have to worry about those events anymore," Mario said.

"That's true, but... Tabuu was way more of a threat than Giga Bowser. What's going to happen when we encounter the big bad guy of this tournament? The Giga Bowser and Tabuu equivalent? What if they're even worse than what Tabuu was?"

"Pikachu, you're actually thinking there's a trend of some form of evil endanger the world every tournament just because it happened twice in a row?" Fox questioned, standing by the door. "You sound just like that Goomba I came across at Smashtopolis today, who insisted that Krystal was going to join the tournament just because Wolf joined last time, and Falco joined the tournament before that. The only difference between you and her is that she was stupidly stubborn and wouldn't shut up about it."

"Yeah, lightning actually is-a capable of striking the same target twice, but it won't be doing that consistently," Mario remarked.

"Unless a certain someone's the one summoning the lightning in the first place," Link commented.

"Heh, y-yeah..." Pikachu muttered, thinking back to all the times he struck people with his Thunder attack... especially the time when he used Thunder to save Samus from Ridley's grasp during the Subspace Emissary events.

"I'm pretty sure no threat's going to pop up this time anyways. But even if it does, we'll defeat it just like we have before," Fox stated.

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry for making you guys worry."

"No need for apologizes, Pikachu," Link said.

"Link's right, there's nothing to apologize over. But we better get to sleep so we wake up as early as we can in the morning," Mario replied. Mario, Link, and Fox left, and Pikachu leaped onto his bed, curled up, and slowly fell asleep. And not long after, everyone else sans Master Hand joined him.

**XxXx**

~Revelations stops~

Even though the stars failed to shine over Smashtopolis, the moon sure did, along with all the bright lights in the metropolis. Everything seemed calm around the area surrounding the newly built Nook Hotel as a lone Spear Fighter from Hoshido tried to take a bite of some chocolate...

~Decide In The Eyes from F-Zero X starts to play~

... but dropped it as soon as a car driven by a Koopa Troopa nearly ran him over. The Koopa Troopa got back on the road just as some police cars arrived on the scene, chasing after him.

"SUPER MARIO MAKER 2 BABY! WOO!" a Waddle Doo in the back seat of the car screamed.

"Oi, shut it back there! And what's a Super Mario Maker 2?! There's not even a Super Mario Maker 1!" a Kritter in the front passenger seat growled.

"I DON'T KNOW, I'M JUST EXCITED FOR IT! IT'LL COME EVENTUALLY, ME SOUL'S TELLING ME IT IS!"

"Ergh... why'd we have to have this moron join us? And why couldn't he have been the one left behind instead of that Alakazam guy?" the Kritter wondered.

"Pull over to the side of the road or we will use Sheer Force!" one of the officers shouted.

"Don't you guys mean "brute force"?" the Koopa Troopa inquired.

"No, we don't!" the same officer answered as a Nidoking leaped over the cop cars, leading the chase after the trio.

"Hey there new friend! Are you excited for Super Mario Maker 2?!" the Waddle Doo asked the quickly approaching Nidoking, who only answered by using Ice Beam, which struck the Waddle Doo's eye. "Wow! You're more hyped than I am!"

"AAAAAAH! THAT THING'S GOING TO SEND US TO THE NEXT ICE AGE!" the Kritter screeched.

"No worries, I have a plan!" The Koopa Troopa then swiftly took her shell off and chucked it at the Nidoking, sending him flying back over the cop cars once it stuck him. "There! Problem solved."

"YOU'RE NAKED! THAT'S EVEN WORSE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Hey, I'm still wearing underpants, you idiot! Oh, there's the getaway Warp Pipe!" The Koopa Troopa drove the car into a blue Warp Pipe sticking out of the side of a large tree and, as soon as the car entered, the Warp Pipe's entrance shut itself before the entrance to the pipe slowly faded away.

**XxXx**

~Decide In The Eyes stops~

... and within just a few minutes, the car popped out of the Warp Pipe's other end in the empty countryside, at the base of a small hill. Once the car was out, the other end of the Warp Pipe vanished just like the entrance did.

... and on top of the small hill were the demon king Ganondorf and the same Alakazam who was left behind by the three goons, the two standing in front of a green Warp Pipe.

"Took you three long enough. If only you could teleport like this one here," Ganondorf remarked, drawing the trio's attention.

"Hey, at least we got those bombs you wanted!" the Kritter replied.

"Hmph. At least you three are capable of doing anything. Whatever. Come with me, Alakazam. Those three can bring the weapons in themselves," Ganondorf said. The two entered the remaining Warp Pipe as the trio got out of the car and started bringing boxes out from the trunk.


	2. Bad Morning

**Chapter 2: Bad Morning**

Midnight was fast approaching the lands around the new Smash Grounds. Despite the darkness of the night, two humanoids and three small plant creatures were out and about, making their way up the largest hill within miles, dubbed Assist Trophy Hill, to get a better view of the surrounding area. One of them was Smash Bros. veteran Olimar, with the three plant creatures being some of his Pikmin, and the other humanoid was soon-to-be Smash Bros. newcomer Villager. The two finally reached the top, letting Villager survey the area while Olimar glanced at a map.

"You see anything?" Olimar asked. Villager merely shrugged and shook his head in response.

~Thwomp Caverns from Mario & Luigi: Partners In Time starts to play~

As the gang continued to find where the new Smash Grounds were, on the other edge of the large hill's peak, three identical beings whose identities were shrouded by the darkness of the night glanced at the duo of Smashers. Right behind the three short beings were rocks of all sizes, some of them twitching ever so slightly.

"Hey bros, you see what I see?" one of the three shrouded beings whispered.

"I can't see anything," another one muttered.

"I can't hear what you guys are saying, it's too dark to hear," the last one whispered.

"Bro, you idiot! Hearing can't get blocked by darkness!" the first one angrily whispered.

"It's too dark to feel anything either," the third "bro" muttered, flailing his short arms around.

"Ugh... he's a hopeless one," the first one mumbled.

"Yeah, I can't even feel hope in this darkness," the third being murmured, slowly approaching the second "bro".

_"Ah! That moron probably can't even feel his own brain in his head! Mostly... because he probably doesn't have one, but still,"_ the first "bro" thought to himself before speaking quietly again. "Whatever. The thing is, it looks like Mario and some other guy is up ahead. Not sure why Mario's wearing some stupid space outfit that only looks slightly better than his stupid overalls, or who his little pal is, but those details don't matter, bros. All that matters is our job."

"Our job to attack anyone who came around here, especially if they were Mario or any of the Smashers?" the second being inquired.

"Bingo, bro. Speaking of "our" job though... big boys in the back, you guys know what's going on?" the first "bro" silently replied.

~Thwomp Caverns stops as Panic Pit from Mario & Luigi: Dream Team starts~

But before he could get a response from the "big boys", the third "bro" slapped the second one on the butt, drawing in Olimar and Villager's attention.

"WOWZERS!" the second "bro" screamed, jumping up and down and all around.

"Hey, it ain't too dark to feel anything after all! That just means that I just naturally feel hopeless! Sweet!" the third being excitedly exclaimed.

"You moronic excuse of a bro! Don't slap me there ever again!"

"C'mon bro, it was just a prank I did on accident, bro!" the third "bro" claimed.

"Um... hello there, whoever you are," Olimar greeted.

"Now look what you've done, bro! They know we're here!" the first being complained.

"How do you know bro, it's too dark to see or hear or feel or sleep or eat or pointlessly question your own existence," the third "bro" stated.

"NO! SHUT THE ACTUAL LOVING HECK UP, BRO! Bro, beat up bro with me! Guys in the back, you handle these two!" the first "bro" demanded. The first two "bros" leaped at the third one and began pummeling him, taking their small bout to the side.

~Panic Pit stops~

"Well... um..." an voice from an unknown source muttered.

"Yeah... this was... unexpected..." another mysterious voice added.

"Mmm-hmm. I expected those three to just take care of these tw-" yet another mysterious voiced responded. before still yet another mysterious voice yelled.

"IT'S EARTHQUAKE TIME!"

~Panic Pit starts again~

Suddenly, one of the small rocks jumped up and slammed back down once, causing the whole hill to shake. Olimar, his Pikmin, and Villager tried to hold their ground as the three "bros" stopped fighting. The third "bro" nearly instantly fell off, causing the first two to celebrate. Some of the rocks that stood behind the three "bros" fell off, with unknown screams following the rocks falls. Not long after, the duo of Smashers slipped off the hill, though only Olimar screamed as they fell off. The Pikmin however just jumped off once Olimar fell off.

~Panic Pit stops again~

Villager dropped right down, only occasionally bumping his head back on the hill's side. Olimar however managed to summon Winged Pikmin from out of nowhere to slow his fall... for only a few seconds before the Winged Pikmin suddenly let go before flying off to an unknown and probably hellish realm, forcing Olimar to land somewhat painfully on his feet.

"Bless you two for your aid. You will be missed," Olimar said as the three non-Winged Pikmin landed just fine.

"Look! Mute boy is dead!" the blue Pikmin of the group stated. Everyone glanced at the unconscious Villager before Olimar and his red and yellow Pikmin ran towards the poor boy. The blue Pikmin however was quite happy with Villager's suffering and proceeded to dance with a few crabs who appeared out of nowhere.

"Clear!" the yellow Pikmin yelled, rubbing their hands together and generating electricity. Right before they could place their hands on Villager, Olimar grabbed them by the hand and got shocked instead, glowing brightly in the night. The light blinded a flying wild Hoothoot, causing them to crash into the blue Pikmin, accidentally scaring away the dancing crabs. Olimar's shock soon ended, though the Hocolate Freight worker still felt dizzy from the shock.

"Ergh... no more trying to be a doctor, Yellow. Now, all three of you please carry Villager for me. We must find civilization of some kind immediately," Olimar demanded. The three Pikmin obeyed, albeit Yellow and Blue only begrudgingly doing so, before the gang ran off into the wilderness, unknowingly approaching the Smash Grounds.

**XxXx**

**SEPTEMBER 9th, 2014**

~Cavern from Metal Gear Solid starts to play~

Within the underground beneath the lone Warp Pipe out in the Smash World's wilderness that Ganondorf and the robbers entered earlier in the night was a large, highly advanced lair. And within one of the lair's storage rooms was the same Waddle Doo who helped steal bombs, who was opening up the boxes to double check that everything was in order.

"Why'd I have to be the one to do this lame-o job?" the Waddle Doo complained. "I could be doing something far more important... far more useful... like promoting the glorious SUPER MARIO MAKER 2! Everyone knows a good campaign for something that's god-tier starts off years before anyone even knows that it exists!" The Waddle Doo barely payed any attention as they rummaged through the boxes until they found a particular box. "Hey, wasn't this one the one that even that Kritter fella found heavy? Wonder what those guys at that weapon shop hid in this old thing." The Waddle Doo then slowly opened the box up...

~Cavern stops with a record scratch~

... and found Solid Snake in there, although it took Snake a few seconds to realize that he was exposed. But once the soldier realized his situation, an exclamation point appeared over his head as the iconic "spotted" sound effect from the Metal Gear series blarred through the room. Snake pointed his gun at the Waddle Doo, ready to fire at any second.

"So THAT'S why this box was so heavy! A new friend was in it!" the Waddle Doo said.

"... Friend?" Snake muttered, lowering his gun.

"Yee. And it looks like this friend is very imaginative!"

"... Imaginative?"

"Yes! Lemme join in that box!" The Waddle Doo climbed on in before closing the box's top, enclosing the two in darkness.

~Fine Field 3 (Prairie Area) from Kirby Triple Deluxe starts to play~

"Cool! Now we can truly dive deep into the pits of our imagination in peace!" the Waddle Doo claimed. "What should we imagine first? Should we imagine what the future will be like? Should we imagine what Super Mario Maker 2 will be like? What about the future after Super Mario Maker 2? Ooh, or we could even imagine what your future kids will look like!"

"Uh... how about we imagine what the future will be like when this group you're a part of succeeds in its mission," Snake suggested, trying to get some info out of the Waddle Doo.

"Pfft, I wish I could imagine that, but I don't even know what the heck we plan on doing here anyways besides getting some bombs for a fireworks show that's probably going to happen just to celebrate something stupid!"

~Fine Field 3 (Prairie Area) stops~

"HEY!" a Hammer Bro. shouted as he and the same Kritter who helped with the robbery came into the storage room. "What's taking you so long?!"

"Oh not much, just talking with my new friend!" the Waddle Doo replied as they opened the box's top. The Waddle Doo then lifted Snake over their body and out of the box, her short arms suddenly having hands, fingers, and noticeable muscle to them.

"S-s-s-snake?!" the Kritter cried out as he and the Hammer Bro. flailed their arms.

"Where?" the Waddle Doo wondered.

~Theme Of Solid Snake from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate starts to play~

Suddenly, Snake leaped off of Waddle Doo and shot at the Hammer Bro. and Kritter, distracting them long enough to run out the room.

"Get him! Don't let him take a single step out of this base or else you'll both suffer greatly!" the Waddle Doo demanded.

"About time you learned to be serious for once in your life!" the Kritter said before running after Snake with the Hammer Bro. by his side.

"Of course I have to be serious! I never even got the chance to ask him if he's hyped for Super Mario Maker 2!" the Waddle Doo responded, even though the two reptiles were too focused to hear. The duo ran down the hall, passing by a large box not too far away from the storage room. Once they left the hallway, Snake lifted the box off of him before silently trekking after them. Soon, Snake came across a crossing of two hallways and took a turn instead of staying on the Hammer Bro. and Kritter's tails. However, as soon as he made the turn, he encountered a Shy Guy with a knife held up to Snake's legs.

"If you know what's good for ya, you'd do every single last thing I te-" the Shy Guy tried to say, only to get interrupted by Snake kicking him all the way down the hall. The Shy Guy crashed into the wall, instantly going into unconsciousness and dropping the knife. Snake rushed over, grabbed the knife, and turned to continue moving away from the storage room. He soon found an open air vent, jumped up, and crawled inside.

~Theme Of Solid Snake stops~

It would only take a few minutes until Snake came found a way to another room. He stayed within the ventilation shafts, peeking through to analyze the room. Within the large room, three Darknuts, six Shy Guys, and nine Klumps were fighting against a large robot almost perfectly resembling Donkey Kong.

"Hrngh... giant robots. First I go back years in physical age just because I step foot in this world again, and now I deal with giant robots for... whatever time this is. It's pretty painfully nostalgic, but if this is my true final mission... then I'll just do what I've always done," Snake remarked. He was about to break the vent open, but a Bomb-omb that snuck into the ventilation shafts blew up right behind him, destroying that part of the shafts and sending him flying into the room. After he slammed into the floor, a Thwomp from above pinned him down. Snake's consciousness slowly started to fade, with the last thing he would see being a large green figure with a golden belly.

**XxXx**

Mario's peaceful sleep was slowly getting ruined by indistinguishable sounds. As he sluggishly awakened from his slumber, the sounds became more clear...

~Battle - Felix from Golden Sun: The Lost Age starts to play~

... but it wasn't until he fully woke up that he realized that they were screams. Mario's eyes shot open, revealing that he wasn't in the Smasher's Palace anymore, instead finding himself outside, in a field with a red sky looming above. Mario jumped right up, getting a better look at his surroundings, finding Peach's Castle not too far from the plains, guarded by Toads, and surprisingly, members of the Koopa Troop like Goombas and Koopas, fires all across the battlefield, and Toads, Koopa Troop members, and beings from other worlds like Waddle Dees fighting against more otherworldly beings, most of the opposing army consisting of Centurions.

"What's-a going on?!" Mario cried out, unintentionally catching the attention of some nearby Centurions in the sky. The Centurions readied their arrows, but one of the flying soldiers noticed an incoming enemy from above.

"DUCK!" the lead Centurion commanded, though the flying troops couldn't evade in time, thus getting crushed by their foe. Once the large foe crushed the Centurions beneath their feet, Mario turned around, discovering that the Centurions's murderer was Raphael the Raven, who somehow wielded the Falchion despite having no hands.

"I'm not a duck, I'm a raven! You stupid rats with wings!" Raphael complained before turning to Mario. "Oh hey Mario, you're finally awake. There're better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know."

"What's going on here?! What's with all the fighting?!" Mario demanded to know.

"How'd you forget so easily? How'd you forget tha-" Raphael said before Luigi flew by, crashing into a nearby tree.

"Luigi!" Mario yelled, dashing over towards his weakened brother.

~Battle - Felix stops~

But before Mario could reach Luigi, a light-blue arrow zipped by, heading straight towards Luigi's chest.

"Mario!" Luigi cried out, reaching his arm out.

"Luigi!" Mario shouted back, tears falling out of his eyes as desperately tried to outspeed the arrow.

"MARIO!" Luigi yelled again as he started crying as well.

"LUIGI!" Mario shouted again as the arrow was about to pierce Luigi.

"Mario, the FitnessGram Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start," Luigi calmly said, his tears instantly vanishing from his face. Suddenly, seemingly everything froze. The arrow stayed in the air, right in front of Luigi's chest. The fires stopped crackling. Mario, looking far more confused than upset, couldn't budge an inch anymore. Everything had indeed froze.

... except for Raphael, who was impatiently tapping his foot as a frozen Grovyle stood behind him.

"Hey man, you the one behind time suddenly freezing?" Raphael asked. The Grovyle's only "response" was falling down onto his back, which caused a loud and large explosion.

... an explosion that would wake Mario up for real, causing him to discover that he was still in his room within the Smasher's Palace. The morning sun leaked its rays into the room, shining over Luigi and Pikachu, who stood next to Mario's bed.

"Told ya that'd do it," Pikachu said to Luigi. "Still not sure what a FitnessGram Pacer Test is though."

"Hey bro! Breakfest is ready! Hurry up and come down!" Luigi said. Luigi and Pikachu left the room as Mario sat up, holding his head with his hands.

"Mama-mia... thanks the Wish Stars that was just a dream..." Mario muttered. He took a glance through the window next to his bed, getting better look at the beautiful day outside. The birds were singing, the flowers were blooming, and it sure was a day for people like Mario to help finish what work needed to be done with the remaining stages. "I guess Pikachu's negativity from last night inspired that nightmare." Mario finally leaped out of bed and ran into his closet, quickly changing out of his pajamas and into his usual overalls and red hat before making his way out of the room. With a few dashes through the halls and a couple of leaps down the stairs, Mario quickly made his way down to the ground floor of the palace.

~Jungly Steps from Pac Mania starts to play~

Right as Mario arrived on the ground floor, Crazy Han came out from the cafeteria, spazzing even more erratically than usual.

"AND THEN! ANDTHENEVERYTHINGCAUGHTONFIRELIKETHEGRASSTHETREESTHEHILLSTHEWATERANDTHEFIREWASONFIRE! EVERYTHING I TELL YA!" Crazy crazily said as Master Hand, Pikachu, and Samus exited the cafeteria.

"Uh... what's Crazy talking about?" Mario asked Pikachu and Samus.

"He said something about having some sort of dream, and that's all anyone can understand," Samus answered.

"Crazy! Slow down and repeat literally everything you've said!" Master Hand ordered.

"But if I don't go fast, the fire will get me! I have to go fast and do fast and think fast!" Crazy claimed. The insane hand ran outside before floating around in a circle at absurd speeds. Within seconds, Crazy somehow managed to catch on fire, but failed to realize it until he came to a stop. "AH! THE FIRE GOT ME ANYWAYS!" Crazy then ran off, flying over the gates while screeching and spazzing.

"CRAZY! DON'T RUN INTO THE WOODS WHILE YOU'RE ON FIRE!" Master Hand screamed, flying out of the palace. "LEARN TO STOP, DROP, AND ROLL!"

~Jungly Steps stops~

"Yeah... let's just go get some breakfast before Kirby sucks up all the good stuff... again," Pikachu muttered.

**XxXx**

~Piranha Plant Lullaby from Super Mario 64 starts to play~

The woods right next to the Smash Grounds was near silent, especially farther away from the grounds. Right in the middle of the woods was Smash Ball Lake, a lake with two bridges intersecting to make the shape of a Smash Ball, where the Dr. Robotnik head was sleeping happily.

~Piranha Plant Lullaby stops as Run Through The Speed Highway... For Speed Highway from Sonic Adventure starts~

Until Crazy rolled around at the speed of sound through the lake to put out the fire that is. However, the Robotnik head wouldn't wake up until Crazy flattened it to be as flat as paper.

"WOO! Rolling is fun!" Crazy squealed, zipping out of the clearing and back into the woods and closer to the grounds. Along the way, he rolled right past Olimar, his Pikmin, and the still knocked out Villager, nearly knocking them over, before rolling into a gigantic yet hallow tree trunk's hole, eventually rolling up the trunk's innards before flying out through a hole higher up. Crazy landed back down on the ground and continued to roll ahead, heading straight for the unaware Master Hand.

"Gods, he could be anywhere... he could be by Smash Ball Lake, stuck in a tree, or even underground!" Master Hand said to himself.

"He could behind me!" Crazy happily screamed, quickly coming into view and accidentally smashing Master Hand all the way back to the grounds. Crazy just kept on rolling until the Smash Grounds came into sight again.

"Here he comes! Once he tries to roll through here, I'll grab him and get him to come to a halt!" Metal Mario said to Metal Luigi, the former blocking the gates as the latter watched from a short distance.

"Sounds like the only thing that'll come to a halt from that plan is your life," Metal Luigi claimed. Crazy then leaped over Metal Mario before proceeding to roll through the grounds.

"... Oh. I guess I'm an idiot for not considering the possibility of... that..." Metal Mario muttered.

"Eh, come on now bro, this ain't something to beat yourself over," Metal Luigi assured... before Crazy zipped on back just to run Metal Luigi over, flattening him, before rolling away again.

"Metal Luigi!" Metal Mario cried out, leaping over to his flattened brother. Metal Luigi sprung back up, making an accordion noise as he did.

"But that insane uncle of ours definitely deserves to beat himself up for that! And since he won't do that, we'll just have to beat him up ourselves!" Metal Luigi yelled. He then ran after Crazy, causing small quakes with every angry step he took, as Metal Mario worryingly followed. Just up ahead though, Crazy was rolling in place, not wanting to break through the glass doors of the Smasher's Palace.

"C'mon, open! Open sesame! Open or else I will shatter you!" Crazy idiotically chanted. Surprisingly, the threat managed to get the doors to open by themselves, letting the inane hand to roll on in.

~Run Through The Speed Highway... For Speed Highway stops~

But unfortunately for Crazy, Donkey Kong was right behind the other end of the doors and succeeded in stopping the hand's rolling spree by grabbing him before Kong Karrying him over to the angered Metal Luigi. Pikachu peeked out of the cafeteria and watched Crazy try to squirm his way out of DK's grasp to no avail.

"I... feel like I don't want to watch what comes next," Pikachu muttered. He wandered back to the table he was eating at, where Mario, Yoshi, and Samus were now eating. At the next table over were Link, Kirby, and Fox, and at the next table to that one were Luigi, Peach, Toad, and Toadsworth, allowing the Smashers and the two Toads to talk with each other as they ate.

"So... what's happening out there?" Fox asked Pikachu as the mouse sat back down.

"Crazy came back, DK's got a hold of him, and Metal Luigi looked like he was about to pummel someone. I think it's safe to say Crazy's going to get pulverized into next week," Pikachu answered.

"At least he probably won't get as roughed up as the time he forced us to eat that "Super Hyper Extreme Soul-Melting Superspicy Curry" back during the last tournament," Link remarked as Pikachu started munching on an Oran Berry.

"Please don't remind me of that... my stomach felt like it was burning for hours..." Yoshi groaned.

"Man, the fight that came after we ate that stuff was worse. Especially when nearly everyone caught on fire... ugh..." Pikachu added.

"At least we finally have a chef that actually can cook this time," Samus remarked, turning to stare at the new chef, Chef Kawasaki, who gave a happy yet somewhat disturbing smile back alongside a wave.

"I remember when Crazy got really mad when someone stole that SpongeBob lore book of his!" Kirby said before sucking up a Maxim Tomato.

"Mama-mia... the whole palace was nearly destroyed aft-" Mario muttered before getting interrupted.

"NEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! IT'S HORRIBLE!" Crazy screeched loud enough for everyone in the cafeteria to hear, even from outside the palace.

"Something's up. We need to head outside and check it out, right no-" Samus said before Crazy interrupted again.

"MY GLOVE! THERE'S THE TINIEST TEAR IN IT NOW!"

"Never mind, it's nothing," the bounty hunter remarked, calming back down.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! THIS IS EVEN WORSE!" Crazy screeched again.

"Oh boy, another tear in his glove?" Pikachu sarcastically asked.

"THE NEWCOMER'S UNCONSCIOUS!" the insane hand yelled.

~Growing Anxiety from Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers Of Time/ Darkness starts to play~

Everyone except for Kawasaki leaped out of their seats and rushed right out of the cafeteria and the palace, finding both Master Hand and Crazy Hand, the Metal Mario Bros., Donkey Kong, Olimar, and his Pikmin surrounding Villager.

"What happened?!" Fox demanded to know.

"Forget about what happened for now. He needs medical attention before we start asking questions," Samus stated.

"I really need medical attention too! My glove got ripped!" Crazy claimed. DK and Metal Luigi glared at Crazy for a few seconds before beginning to pummel him with their fists again.

~Growing Anxiety stops~

"Did someone ask for medical attention?" a voice that sounded exactly like Mario inquired.

~Fever from Super Smash Bros. Melee starts to play~

Before anyone could even wonder where the voice came from, Dr. Mario leaped down next to Villager, holding a clipboard in his hand.

"Oh cool, Dr. Mario's here now too! I get to fight both of the Marios now!" Metal Mario exclaimed.

"Yes, you get to be pulverized by me later, and then after that the inferior red Mario and I will both pummel you even more," Dr. Mario claimed.

"Hey, I'm the only one who mocks Metal Mario's dream of beating Mario around here," Metal Luigi claimed as he and DK finally stopped beating Crazy to a glove-like pulp.

"Um... what's with this Dr. Mario fellow? Is he some sort of clone like Metal Mario?" Olimar whispered into Kirby's ear as Dr. Mario and Metal Luigi began to argue a bit.

"He's from an alternate universe," Kirby quietly answered.

"Well that explains him, but that doesn't explain why alternate universes exist. I can feel my curiosity and my headache growing immensely. Mostly my headache."

"You'll get used to it," Kirby muttered right as the argument ended.

"Whatever. We've got more important business to attend to than arguing with a low tier clone of a low tier clone," Dr. Mario claimed.

"H-hey! I'm a semi-clone now! Even if I have no idea what that term means!" Luigi argued.

"Good for you, you're still worse than me. But enough about you or any stupid clones you may have, I have a patient to examine and restore to health, so if you'll excuse me, I'll be rushing him to the infirmary, wherever that may be."

"Considering how slow your fat legs are, you won't be able to rush them anywhere, you hypocrite," Metal Luigi scoffed. Dr. Mario groaned as he gave the metallic Luigi a cold glare. The doctor snapped his fingers, causing an ambulance driven by Nurse Peach to fall down and crush Metal Luigi. Nurse Peach got out of the ambulance and helped put Villager in the back of the vehicle before the two doctors climbed into the front.

"By the way, Metal Luigi. That rumor about me not having as much exercise as Mario, the reason why I'm supposedly fat and slower than that low tier? It's a lie, nothing but a misleading lie."

~Fever stops~

Everyone stepped away from the ambulance before Nurse Peach slowly drove it towards the area behind the palace where the infirmary was. Metal Luigi sprung back up as soon as the ambulance was out of sight, even angrier than before.

"Once that kid's out of the infirmary, I'm going to make sure the doc will be examining himself. More specifically, all of his soon-to-be broken bones," the metallic Luigi cursed, scaring Metal Mario a bit.

"I dare say, what is with that Dr. Mario fellow's attitude?" Toadsworth wondered.

"He's a narcissist, Toadsworth, that's all there is to it," Toad answered.

"Yeah, he's been that since the halfway point of the second tournament, and all we know is that he speaks with terms that he apparently learned on the Internet," Fox pointed out. "What I'd like to know is why he is even here in the first place."

"I'll explain that later. We've got another tale to tell first," Master Hand said. "Mind doing the honors, Olimar?"

"I'm not really sure if you can call it "the honors", but most certainly," Olimar replied.

~Emergence Cave (Olimar) from Pikmin 2 starts to play~

"Villager and I decided to work together to find our way to these grounds after we met at the train station in Smashtopolis. On our way here, we climbed up a large hill not too far away from here to try and find this place," Olimar began.

"Assist Trophy Hill? It's the only large hill near here," Master Hand informed.

"Must be. Either way, things were fine until we reached the top of the hill. That's where we met three creatures that we couldn't even see through the moonless night last night. All I know about those three is that they referred to each other as "bro"."

"Mario and Luigi did it then!" Crazy insisted, grabbing Luigi. "Who is the third perpetrator, green boy?! WHO ARE THEY?!"

"Bro, someone, help!" Luigi cried out.

"See, there's our proof! We need no more proof than that!" Crazy babbled.

"Crazy, put Luigi down right now! Those two couldn't have done such a thing when they were sleeping here the whole night!" Master Hand pointed out. Crazy sighed and forcefully threw Luigi back down at the ground. Mario instantly ran over to comfort his brother as everyone stared at Crazy.

"... As I was saying, those three unknown beings referred to each other as brothers. Not long after we noticed their presence, those three got into a fight, but before they fought, one of them demanded for some "guys in the back" to deal with us. Those "guys in the back" are even more of a mystery than that trio, but they managed to cause a small earthquake to send us flying off the hill somehow. I managed to land fairly well, but... well, I think you already know what happened to Villager."

"Hmm... everyone, we're going to have a meeting in one hour to discuss how we're going to do about those beings at Assist Trophy Hill. Make sure you finish breakfast and whatever else you're doing before then," Master Hand stated. Everyone nodded before heading back into the Smasher's Palace.

**XxXx**

~Emergence Cave (Olimar) stops~

Snake was still unconscious, and now bounded in rope, leaning against the wall within a meeting room as two Crobat loomed over him. A long table stood before them, and between them and the table was King Dedede and his second-in-command, Bandana Dee, the latter holding onto some papers. Behind the table was a robed being just like the three that hung around the Smash Grounds the day before, with a purple robe and a black crown on their head, the Alakazam that helped with last night's robbery, and quite a few of Dedede's other soldiers, mostly generic Waddle Dees, Bronto Burts, and Capsule J2s.

"So what's the plan, great king?" one of the Bronto Burts asked. Dedede mulled over it for a bit, rubbing his head as he thought about just what to do with him.

"I say we make him starve!" the purple robed being suggested.

"NO, WE SHALL TAKE HIM TO THE MOON AND THEN BLOW THE MOON UP WITH A GIANT LASER," one of the Capsule J2s said in their robotic voice.

"Let's sell him to the place those guys robbed last night!" one of the Waddle Dees suggested before some of his own kind decided to beat him up for his awful idea.

"Meh. We'll figure out what we'll do with him later. I guess we'll just throw him in the dungeon for now," Dedede said.

"I don't think we can do that," the Alakazam said. "From what I heard from Mewtwo earlier, the dungeon's nearly full of prisoners and traitors as is. Even ignoring that, considering just how stealthy he is, he'd probably find a way out, or maybe even bust everyone out of there."

"Hmm... you're right, but I have an idea. We were needing a second stronghold anyways, so we'll take over the old Brawl Grounds and imprison him there. Even if he does escape there, he won't be busting anyone free, and he doesn't even seem to know where this lair is anyways, considering he was in a box all this time," Dedede pointed out. "Bandana Dee, you're going to lead the mission to take Snake there. Most of you are going to be joining him, and I'm hoping some of the other leaders can afford to send out some of their own goons. You all got that?"

"Er... yes, g-great king..." Bandana Dee muttered.

"AYE AYE SIR!" most of Dedede's minions yelled, loud enough to leak out of the lair and into the outside world above.

"Hey! Keep it down! You'll wake him up!" Dedede warned.

"Who're the ones making all that racket?!" Kamek demanded to know as he barged in, flying on his magic broom. "Lord Bowser and Ganondorf are trying to have a very important conversation!"

"He did it!" one of the Waddle Dees said, pointing at the same Waddle Dee that got beaten up before.

"Fool!" Kamek cursed before firing a magic spell at the poor Waddle Dee.

"No, I was being quiet!" the Waddle Dee cried out before the magic spell touched his adorable face. The spell caused the room to get filled to the brim with a blinding light.

~Air Fleet from Shadow The Hedgehog starts to play~

However, when the light faded, it was revealed that instead of being harmed by the spell, the innocent Waddle Dee had transformed. Now the size of Dedede himself, incredibly buff arms, and full hands, the Waddle Dee turned slightly to give an angry glare to all of those who beat him up just moments prior, all of them sweating and backing away.

"Uh... that's... not what I had in mind, but I suppose that, uh... ended well?" Kamek stuttered.

"Heh, sure did end well. Seems like you're a little rusty on your magic though. Might want to do something about that, buddy," Dedede said.

"Er... yes. Yes I should," the elderly Magikoopa muttered before flying back out.

~Air Fleet stops~

"Well, I'm definitely sending you out on this mission too, big guy," Dedede said to the buff Waddle Dee.

"The name's Waddle Buff now. I'd prefer if you'd call me that instead of "big guy" for now on, great king."

"Yeah... sure. Well, you all better get ready. The robed boy and I need to have a talk with the other leaders before you go," Dedede said. Both the king and the purple robed being left the room first before all the Waddle Dees that attacked Waddle Buff ran out.


	3. Divide By Four

**Chapter 3: Divide By Four**

~Here We Are! The Shepherd's Garrison from Fire Emblem: Awakening starts to play~

Master Hand, Crazy Hand, Metal Mario, and all the Smashers that arrived at the Smash Grounds bar Dr. Mario and Villager were in the Smash Grounds's underground bunker, sitting at a long and large table, with the two hands sitting... er, floating, on the table's opposite ends.

"Everyone, I think we can all agree that our course of action should be to investigate Assist Trophy Hill and see if we can find out just who attacked Olimar and Villager," Master Hand sternly said.

"Heck no, we should go look for that Dr. Robuttnik head guy! He must've done it if Mario and Luigi didn't!" Crazy argued, slamming his fist down and nearly snapping the table. "And then we should get a new table so I can slam my fist on it when I need to resort to aggressive arguing!"

"Dr. Robuttnik head guy? What?" Yoshi questioned.

"Don't ask," Master Hand replied. "Granted, that "Robuttnik" creature, if it is indeed real, is still something we need to deal with, even if it most likely isn't involved with the Assist Trophy Hill incident. At the same time though, I don't want to have to split up our already small group between staying here, Assist Trophy Hill, and the woods all at once..."

~Here We Are! The Shepherd's Garrison stops~

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." a certain voice echoed from behind the only door connecting the bunker's main room to the hallway leading to the outside world.

~Greenhorn Ruins from Wario World starts to play~

The metallic door got ripped down by none other than Wario himself, who actually wasn't the one screaming, but rather his partner in crime Waluigi, who stood right behind him.

"...aaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I'm still not in Smash," Waluigi groaned. "But I will be in for sure next time, I know it!"

"Consider yourself lucky, Master Hand, because you've got some more allies to deal with whatever you claim needs to be dealt with!" Wario cackled.

~Greenhorn Ruins stops~

"Yet unfortunately for you, they're not as useful as me or Waluigi here," the fat moron added before he threw Captain Falcon, Ness, and the Wii Fit Trainer over his head and to the ground. Once the three were on the ground, the girl who lives next door in the haunted mansion, Ashley, pushed Wario to the side and came in as well. "Oh, and this little twerp's here too."

"Stuff it, mortal. I deserve more respect than that, and if you hadn't just given me a free ride, I would force the respect out of you," Ashley growled as Falcon, Ness, and Wii Fit Trainer got up. "Anyways, the name's Ashley, and I hate you all for dragging me here to be one of those Assist Trophy things."

"I love you too, new friend!" Crazy happily replied.

_"Well, two useful Smashers are here, and I'm sure this newcomer ought to be helpful... but now I have these two annoying ones this... sassy lost child here too. I don't know if things just got easier or harder for us to handle..."_ Master Hand thought to himself.

"Did you send their invites in early too?" Fox asked.

"Gah... apparently I did..." the giant hand replied.

"Wow. How many invites did you send out too soon?" Luigi wondered.

"At this rate, I don't think I want to know. At least this time such a mistake is... mostly... bringing in benefits."

"Yeah, they brought me and Waluigi in early! Now you have REAL superstars to look up to! Waa haa!"

"Waa, by the way... we came across a suspicious gathering of losers on our way here," Waluigi added.

"You looked in the mirror?" Donkey Kong responded.

"Can it, stupid ape!" Wario growled. "Anyways, as Waluigi were sayin' before he was RUDELY interrupted, we were driving through the lousy woods around here when some round owl thing started hooting at us and blocking our way. That crazy bird managed to trick us into stopping by the old dump where the third tournament was, where we saw some of those orange orb fellas that worship Dedede as though he's a god and some other weirdos entering the place. Me and Waluigi, being the heroic boys we are, decided to sneak a bit closer to see what those shifty punks were up to."

"Waa, we didn't get to see just what they were doing there, but we managed to overhear something about some snake and that they wanted to do something with it," Waluigi responded.

"Snake?" Wii Fit Trainer uttered.

"Snake?!" Master Hand gasped.

"SNAKE!" Crazy squealed, pointing at a Snivy that sneaked into the bunker.

"Oh yeah, that guy hitchhiked with us too," Wario told Crazy.

"Great... another thing we have to deal with... whatever. It seems like we're going to need to split up for this," Master Hand stated.

~Events from Super Smash Bros. For 3DS/ Wii U starts to play~

"Mario, Pikachu, Yoshi and Olimar! You four will head to Assist Trophy Hill and hunt down for whoever or whatever forced Villager into unconsciousness!" the giant hand excitedly said.

"Yes-a sir!" Mario happily replied.

"Kirby, Samus, Falcon, and Ness! You four must head to the Brawl Grounds to see what's occurring there!"

"OK," Ness replied before Wario punched him to the other side of the bunker.

"Link, Donkey Kong, Wario, and Wii Fit Trainer! You four will be scouring the nearby woodlands in search of the Dr. Robuttnik creature Crazy's been talking about!"

"Wait what," was all Wario could mutter before Master Hand moved on.

"And Fox, Luigi, Peach, and Dr. Mario, the latter of which isn't even in here! You four will stay behind and help me keep an eye on this place with everyone else!"

"Phew..." Luigi muttered.

~Events stops~

"Wow, you put more energy into that stupid spiel than you did with the last tournament," Waluigi claimed.

"He's right you know, considering you only make boring stages and barely invite anyone actually exciting to any of these tournaments," Crazy added. Master Hand sighed as Wario approached.

"Now hold on, Master Hand old buddy. You now darn well that I don't do anyone else's dirty work without some paym-" Wario stated. Master Hand sighed again while he pulled out a single Star Coin from thin air. "WAA! Now we're talking!"

"Hey, I should get some cash too! I deserve some after being forced to be an Assist Trophy again!" Waluigi complained. Master Hand chucked another Star Coin right into Waluigi's face, knocking him down.

"I want to go hunt down and fight that floating head guy too!" Metal Mario said.

"Metal Mario, we already barely have enough people to watch over the grounds as is," Master Hand stated. Metal Mario grumbled in disappointment before the giant hand continued talking. "Everyone who are to leave have one hour to prepare. You are all dismissed."

**XxXx**

Snake finally started to wake up, only to find himself tied to a chair and sitting in a dark, yet somehow familiar room.

"The hell... where am I?" the soldier muttered.

~Virbank Complex from Pokémon: Black 2/ White 2 starts to play~

"Why, you're at the Brawl Grounds, silly!" a voice giggled. The lights came on, revealing that the very room Snake was in was Master Hand's old office, which sat on the top floor of the second Smash Grounds. He also spotted the owner of the voice, Waddle Buff, by the light switch. "You feeling the nostalgia already, big boy?"

"I've been feeling the strangest kind of nostalgia since I returned to this world. But enough about nostalgia. Why don't you let me go and spill the beans about where your main base is. I know you guys aren't up to any good, and that this isn't your primary hideout."

"My, aren't we getting cocky today, thinking we can defeat a burly, indestructible beast like me! I don't mind spilling the beans though, just bare in mind that if I do, I'll have to spill your blood too. I don't know what blood is, but it must be spilled all over the floor if you learn the truth."

"Hrngh... if only I was afraid of that threat."

"Oh? Not afraid of me at all, eh?"

"How can I be? How can anyone fear you? You're a large, orange marshmallow with arms."

"That's not what that buff man I encountered earlier thought..."

~Virbank Complex stops as Overworld from Super Mario World starts~

_Thirty Minutes Earlier..._

_Heavy Weapons Guy was happily jumping through the forest that led to the Smash Grounds, sticking his minigun named Sasha out in front of him._

_"Today is such a beautiful day! Nothing can go wrong!" Heavy claimed._

~Overworld stops with a record scratch~

_Waddle Buff dropped down from above and lifted Heavy over his head. Heavy screamed and flailed his arms before Waddle Buff chucked him far, far away from the forest and the Smash Grounds._

~Virbank Complex starts again~

"But whatever. Don't fear me if you wish. Be foolish enough to disregard my strength, try to escape, and perish at my hands. Just remember that staying here forever is also an option," Waddle Buff finished. The large Waddle Dee exited the office but left the lights on.

~Virbank Complex stops again~

"... Well, I suppose I better start freeing mys-" Suddenly, the office's TV turned on, but only static was shown. That is until the face of a Rotom showed up on the static screen.

"Muwahaha..." the Rotom cackled while its face sluggishly melted. "MUWAHAHAHA! YOU'RE STUCK HERE FOREVER! AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA-"

"... On second thought, sticking around for a good horror movie doesn't sound like a bad idea," Snake muttered. Rotom suddenly stopped its maniacal laughter and its face instantly reformed to one of annoyed confusion.

"FEARMEMORTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Rotom screeched, its head bouncing on the edges of the TV screen.

"Oh, it's a horror parody, not regular horror. Even better." Rotom screeched even louder, but Snake didn't give a single damn and kept enjoying the show.

**XxXx**

~Wigglytuff's Guild Remix from Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/ Darkness starts to play~

The three groups that were to leave the grounds were standing right at the gates, with the two hands, Peach, Luigi, Fox, the two metal brothers, Waluigi, Toad, and Toadsworth there to send them off. However, as everyone else was distracted, Metal Mario crawled into a box full of supplies for the group off to find the AOSTH Robotnik head.

"Master Hand... this is shaping up to be another disaster. You better make sure the princess stays out of evil's grasp, or else," Toadsworth warned.

"Toadsworth, there's nothing to worry about. I'll be just fine this time," Peach claimed.

"Considering you're good for nothing but getting kidnapped, I'd more realistically expect the world to end than you ending up unharmed from all of this," Metal Luigi scoffed.

"Oi! What was that you just spewed out?!" the elderly Toad exclaimed.

"Relax Toadsworth, he's just saying the truth," Toad replied.

~Wigglytuff's Guild Remix stops as Mini-Fortress/ Koopaling Boss from Super Mario Bros. 3 starts~

"TOAD! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD SAY SUCH A THING! AND FOR THAT, YOU WILL GET THE CANE! BOTH OF YOU!" Toadsworth spun around his cane over his head, staring Metal Luigi and Toad down.

"Toadsworth, calm down this inst-" Master Hand demanded before Metal Luigi interrupted.

"Bring it on old man! Bring it on!" Both Metal Luigi and Toadsworth screamed and charged towards each other while everyone watched.

~Mini-Fortress/ Koopaling Boss stops~

The two collided, with Metal Luigi's fist smashing into Toadsworth's cane. They just stood there motionless for a few seconds, with nearly everyone also standing motionlessly. Crazy used the time to work on his T-Posing Squidward stage while everyone were distracted.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Metal Luigi shrieked. He pulled his hand away and ran for the Smasher's Palace. Toadsworth turned to where Toad was, only to find a Toad-shaped dust cloud. Unknown to no one, Toad was only on the palace's roof.

"Why can't that lousy princess use Toadsworth as a meat shield instead of me if he's that strong?!" Toad rightfully complained.

_"Oh gods... I'm actually afraid of an old Toad,"_ Master Hand said within his mind before speaking out loud again.

~Advance from Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones starts to play~

"Well... you nine better start your quests now before we have any other interruptions. I'll go check on Villager if the rest of you need me." Master Hand floated away as everyone else waved towards the three groups.

"Best of luck on your small adventure, Master Mario!" Toadsworth said.

"So long bro! I can't wait for you to come back!" Luigi added.

"I can," Waluigi responded as Wario grabbed the box with Metal Mario in it.

"Don't worry everyone! We'll be perfectly fine and back in no time!" Mario happily said. The red plumber's group took off first, followed by Kirby's group, and finally Link's group. Within just a minute, the three groups went into the woods, nearly completely escaping everyone's line of sight.

**XxXx**

~Advance stops as Chill from Dr. Mario 64 starts~

In one of the infirmary's rooms, Villager was lying in a bed, with Dr. Mario and Nurse Peach surrounding him. Dr. Mario was about to leave when Master Hand sluggishly entered.

"How is he, doc?"

"Well, aside from the obvious coma and some big scrapes here and there, he doesn't appear to be in too much shape. Most realistically, he should be up within the next few days, and those scrapes need time to heal, but by the time he's awake they should be mostly healed," Dr. Mario answered.

"You mean he didn't break a single bone from that fall?" Master Hand inquired.

"Yes. Nurse, bring out the x-ray." Nurse Peach giggled before showing off an x-ray of... her own skeleton. "No! Not that one!"

"Okie-dokie!" Nurse Peach squeaked. She threw her x-ray into the trash, only to bring out one with a short skeleton that had large eye sockets, a long grin, and most strangely, two white pupils left in the sockets.

"No! Not that x-ray of Ness's either!"

"This isn't Ness's, this one belongs to that one we took that Wario from this universe when he came into our universe and started a war with our Wario," Nurse Peach answered.

"Oh yeah, it is. Still, bring out this boy's x-ray!" Nurse Peach giggled again and pulled out Villager's recent x-ray.

~Chill stops~

"Huh... well, I guess he's got some tough bones or something. Odd. Anyways, I better go and finish sending out the invites."

"And we're going to take a thirty minute break before he look for my stethoscope," Dr. Mario said as all three left Villager alone in the room. "For whatever reason that thing just vanished when my back was turned..." Nurse Peach slammed the door shut while Dr. Mario kept talking about his missing stethoscope.

~Gloomy Manor - Ghost Theme 1 from Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon starts to play~

Villager's right hand rose, holding the stethoscope firmly within its grasp. The hand swiftly hid the stethoscope in Villager's pocket...

~Gloomy Manor - Ghost Theme 1 stops~

... before pulling out a sign with the words "WAKE UP MORTAL!" on one side. The sign was pushed right up against Villager's face for a few seconds, but the hand retracted, flipped the sign so that the other side, which had the words "It's tough being a spirit that can only possess the hands" on it, faced the "screen".

**XxXx**

Link, Donkey Kong, Wario, and Wii Fit Trainer had just arrived at Smash Ball Lake. Outside of the usual woodland creatures skittering about, the four Smashers were all alone.

"You know what time it is?" Wario asked, dropping the box. "It's Waaaaa... rio's break time."

"Sorry Wario, but we've only been out here for half an hour. Our work-er, uh, we'll just have to wait longer before our break," Wii Fit Trainer said.

"Too bad, Wario's break time." Wario opened up the box, and Metal Mario's head popped out of it. "Waa? Oh well, I guess I could break this statue of Mario for my break time."

"Metal Mario? Didn't Master Hand want you back at the grounds?" Link questioned.

"Oooh, yeah, but I need to actually do something for once! I need to fight again!"

"WAA, IT TALKS! I CAN'T ALLOW THAT! I'VE ALREADY ALLOWED TOO MANY MARIOS TO EXIST!" Wario pulled out a metal hammer nearly twice his size, causing Metal Mario to scream and leap out of the box and into Wii Fit Trainer's arms. While the other three Smashers began to argue about the morals of murdering Metal Mario, Donkey Kong noticed some orange hair sticking out of a bush. The actual leader of the bunch shrugged before grabbing onto the orange hair and giving it a very weak tug.

~Final Boss from Wario Land 2 starts to play~

Suddenly, another bundle of lengthy orange hair poked through the bush and smacked DK all the way into a tree, snapping said tree in half. The three standing Smashers turned, finding the AOSTH Dr. Robotnik head staring at them.

"PINGAAAAAAAAS!" the head roared, scaring off the wild creatures.

"By the Golden Goddesses... it's real! That... thing! It's actually real!" Link cried out.

"I mean, Crazy Hand was the one who told us that it was real. Are you really going to question what he says after he predicted that Subsandwich or whatever that lousy emissary I was tricked into working for happened?" Wario pointed out.

"Hey guys! Less talking, more fighting!" Metal Mario demanded whilst he leaped out of WFT's arms.

"Right, let's slay thi-" Link tried to say.

"DIE MONSTER! YOU DON'T BELONG IN THIS WORLD!" Wario roared. He threw his giant hammer forward, barely missing Metal Mario as he went for the floating head's... head.

~Final Boss stops~

The Robotnik head just stood there as one half of its glorious mustache to grab the hammer.

"D'oh, I missed that cursed Metal Mario," the yellow plumber groaned.

~We Can't Lose! DX from Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions starts to play~

"PINGAS!" the Robotnik head shouted. It flew right for the quartet, but Donkey Kong returned and smashed the head from the side, sending it back into the woods. It only took the floating head a few seconds to return, this time wielding both the hammer and a tree. Swinging both weapons around, the five heroes had no choice but to keep jumping around if they wanted to dodge them. Meanwhile, a herd of Goombas spied on the fight from the bushes.

"Some of those Smashers are fighting that head guy from before!" the leader of the Goomba group told the rest of his allies. "Donkey Kong, Wario, that Link guy..."

"Some woman whose so pale that she looks almost as soulless as me..." another Goomba remarked.

"Some woman whose so pale that she looks almost as soulless as you... Mario's even here, in some tough looking form!" the leader Goomba added.

"You heard what Lord Bowser ordered! He ordered us to attack any Smasher that comes in our path!" yet another Goomba stated.

"Exactly! So you know what that means, boys and girls!" the leader Goomba exclaimed.

"We try to fight them, fail miserably, and die?" still another Goomba suggested.

"We'll bring Mario and his buddies down! Let's charge!" Most of the Goombas charged into the clearing, leaving behind only the Goomba who claimed they would die from attacking and a few others who agreed on that statement.

"Hey plumber boy! Mustache man! Your worst nightmare has arrived!" the leader Goomba bravely shouted.

"Huh? What worst nightmare?" Donkey Kong wondered.

"Yeah, all I see are a buncha losers!" Wario added.

"Let's beat them up too!" Metal Mario suggested.

"Ha! You won't lay a single finger on us! Not as long as we fight alongside this floating head guy!" the boss Goomba claimed. Meanwhile, the Robotnik head teleported behind the Goomba army and stared right at them.

"PINGAS!" The AOSTH Robotnik head threw his tree aside and grabbed all of the Goombas with the now empty half of its mustache. The brown mushrooms screamed while they were tossed up into the air. The floating head smashed them with his hammer like it was a tennis racket, sending them back down as projectiles at the heroes. Goomba managed to knock Link as he tried to dodge many of them at once, while another got stuck in Wario's mouth. Metal Mario kept getting hit by many of the Goombas, but barely took any damage from them. DK and Wii Fit Trainer however actually kept dodging all of the Goombas until the trainer decided to change tactics. Once the leader Goomba came hurdling down, Wii Fit Trainer intentionally ran right for them and leaped up to them.

"Let's stretch our neck muscles and feel the burn!" Wii Fit Trainer exclaimed. She headbutted the poor Goomba, sending him right back at the Robotnik head. The large head merely just swatted the Goomba back again. The process the two deflecting the Goomba back and fourth continued a few more times, the mushroom creature screaming the whole time. The chain of Goomba deflecting only stopped when Donkey Kong stepped in for Wii Fit Trainer, unleashing a Giant Punch onto the poor Goomba. The roughed up mushroom flew back as a fireball and smashed into the Robotnik head's big nose, stunning the floating head.

~We Can't Lose! DX stops~

"It's time to end this!" Metal Mario said. Alongside DK and Wii Fit Trainer, he made a mad dash to the stunned head as the leader Goomba burned to ash. The three jumped up and came face-to-nose with the meme creature before they unleashed a combo of punches, kicks, and headbutts onto it. Once the Robotnik head took enough damage, WFT and Metal Mario dropped back down, allowing DK to deal the final blow with a mighty uppercut. Said uppercut sent the living meme high into the sky before it eventually crashed back down deeper into the forest.

~Level Clear from Donkey Kong Country Returns starts to play~

"We did it! The floating Robuttnik thing is no more!" Metal Mario cheered as soon as DK touched ground again. The metallic Mario started dancing while DK pounded on his chest with his fists. Link and Wario approached the trio, the latter finally swallowing the Goomba stuck in his mouth while doing so.

"What was with all of those Goombas threatening to attack us?" Link wondered out loud.

~Level Clear stops~

"PIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" the Robotnik head howled. The earth began to shake ever so slightly and some trees began to fall down, scaring the local birds into the sky.

"OK, guess we didn't finish that thing off. But we will this time!" Metal Mario claimed. He and Link readied themselves for round two, but they didn't get the chance, for DK Kong Karried both of them away, with Wario and Wii Fit Trainer only a small bit ahead of the big ape.

**XxXx**

A fair ways deeper into the forest were Kirby, Samus, Captain Falcon, and Ness. Samus had a holographic map of the surrounding area emitting from the back of the Power Suit's hand.

"So yeah... now I need to fix the Falcon Flyer before I try to use it again," Falcon said.

"OK," Ness responded with a nod.

"Ness, please, stop saying OK so often. It's actually hurting my ear drums at this point," Falcon begged.

"OK Mr. "I Need To Say Falcon Insert Verb Here" Whenever I Do Something." Whatever you say," Ness retorted.

"I only say "Falcon" before I Falcon Punch or Falcon Kick! And the occasional other action!"

"Drop the conversation boys," Samus ordered, the holographic map finally fading away. "Listen. We still have roughly three hours until we reach the Brawl Grounds, but all we have to do at this point is follow this trail."

"Three hours?! Can't we at least take a quick break from all this walking if it's going to be that long? Please?" Ness asked.

"I supposed there's no harm in a thirty minute break. But once that break is over, we must continue," Samus answered.

"O-"

"Snack time!" Kirby exclaimed, interrupting Ness while taking the tiny backpack off his pink back. He pulled out a whole watermelon and stuffed it in Ness's mouth, followed by pulling out three Maxim Tomatoes for him and the other two Smashers. Samus took her helmet off before all three sat down to eat their Maxim Tomatoes. Whilst the trio ate and Ness tried to get the watermelon out, a pair of red, round eyes stared at them from the darkness within the leaves of one of the many trees.

**XxXx**

Master Hand and Metal Luigi were in Master Hand's office back at the new Smasher's Palace. Metal Luigi in particular was having a phone call with Mario while Master Hand sorted out the rest of the invitations.

"Uh-huh... yeah..." Metal Luigi muttered. "Well, call me back if you do find him." Metal Luigi hung up and put the phone back down on Master Hand's desk, catching his attention. "Mario said he hasn't seen any sign of Metal Mario or that "Robuttnik" thing. They're also still only on their way to Assist Trophy Hill, and probably won't get there until dark."

"Mmm... I really wish we still had those old radio transmitt-"

~Serious Trouble from Mario & Luigi: Partners In Time starts to play~

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! LET US IN!" Wario's voice boomed all the way from outside. Master Hand and Metal Luigi kicked up dust as they ran outside, discovering that Link's group was right outside the grounds. Before Master Hand could open the gates, DK chucked Link, Wario, Wii Fit Trainer, and Metal Mario over. The leader of the bunch put on a top hat and a fake mustache right before the AOSTH Robotnik head arrived with two katanas in its mustache.

"Pingas pingas pingas?" the floating meme inquired, unaware of that it was talking to the same ape it was chasing.

"Down there!" DK lied, pointing down at the ground. The Robotnik head tossed away its katanas before digging straight down into the ground with its mustache. Once the head was completely in the ground, DK leaped over the gates, ripped off the nose from Crazy's T-Posing Squidward stage, jumped back out of the Smash Grounds, and plugged up the meme head's hole with it.

~Serious Trouble stops~

"Well, we know for sure that... Robuttnik thing is... real at least," Master Hand stated.

"Yeah, really ugly," Metal Luigi added. Everyone else at the grounds bar Crazy finally arrived, with Wario running up and hugging Waluigi once the yellow plumber caught sight of the purple one.

"It was horrible!" Wario cried out.

"What, did that thing nearly kill you all?" Toadsworth responded whilst DK jumped back over into the Smash Grounds again.

"No, I thought I was going to do more work that wasn't worth the payment I got!"

"NEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SOMEONE RUINED MY T-POSING SQUIDWARD STAGE!" Crazy screeched. He flew right at the gates at absurd speeding, almost seeming like he teleported right in front of the gates. "AND WHY'D THIS SOMEONE USE THE NOSE FOR MY MASTERPIECE STAGE STUCK IN THE GROUND?!"

"Uh... that Robuttnik thing you were talking about did it?" Master Hand lied.

"Ah, that makes sense," the insane hand calmly responded.

"You think that's the end of that Robuttnik thing?" Luigi questioned.

**XxXx**

The AOSTH Robotnik head was still digging straight down, unaware that it had been trapped. It dug into the home of two Dunsparce, neither of which noticed him, instead focusing on watching TV. The meme creature kept digging down for a bit longer, with no sign of those he was chasing.

~Boss - Fireblight Ganon (Phase One) from The Legend Of Zelda: Breath Of The Wild starts to play~

Suddenly, the meme dug once more and fell into a room with a lava pool at its bottom.

"PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" The Robotnik head splashed its mustache around in the lava to no avail. The meme beast kept sinking down, and eventually all of its body was consumed by the lava.

~Boss - Fireblight Ganon (Phase One) stops~

Only four bubbles rose to the top of the lava's surface once the large went sunk all the way down. Once those bubbles spawned, the lava remained calm.

... Until the Robotnik head floated right back out just perfectly fine.

"Pingas." The meme creature shook off whatever lava was still on it, followed by it digging away from the Smash Grounds.

**XxXx**

"I highly doubt that," was Master Hand's answer to Luigi's question.

"Bro, how'd you manage to sneak off like that?!" Metal Luigi asked Metal Mario.

"I took a note from Snake and hid in the box full of supplies!"

"And ruined nearly everything in it," Wii Fit Trainer commented, rummaging around through said box. She pulled out a flattened sandwich and tossed it aside, resulting in it slamming into Luigi's face and knocking him over.

"Waa! You deserved that, loser!" Waluigi said.

"By the way Master Hand, we came across some hostile Goombas during our fight with that beast," Link informed.

"Ah yes, those mushroom things. They just ambushed us, claiming that they were our worst nightmare... before that thing used them as ammo and killed them," Wii Fit Trainer remarked.

"Oh, and by the way, don't eat any of those Goomba punks. They taste horrible," Wario said. Everyone aside from Waluigi, Link, DK, Wii Fit Trainer, Metal Mario, Ashley, and Crazy just gave Wario a disgusting look before moving on.

"Hmm... now we have Goombas running about and attacking... just what's going on here?" Master Hand uttered. "I hope our two other groups figure something out about this whole mess."

**XxXx**

The sun had almost set over the Brawl Grounds. While most current inhabitants were up and about in the old palace's halls, Bandana Dee was in what used to be Kirby, King Dedede, and Meta Knight's room. Across one of the walls were numerous pictures, mostly of Dedede, and scribbles that were hard to read.

"It just doesn't make sense... why would he ever do this... especially during now of all times..." Bandana Dee muttered.

"Hey-o Bee Dee!" a Parasol Waddle Dee exclaimed while it opened the door. Bandana Dee squealed before his fellow Waddle Dee stepped in and saw the pictures and scribbles. "Woah... nice collection of pictures of our great king! It's nice to know that even during these questionable times, you're still loyal and perhaps too obsessed with the great king Dedede!" The Parasol Waddle Dee waddled back out while he started talking to himself. "Come to think of it, Great King hasn't made us call him that in ages..." Bandana Dee sighed before realizing something that the Parasol Waddle Dee mentioned.

"Huh... Dedede HAS made us refer to him as great king. Another thing to add to the chart." While Bandana Dee scribbled some more on his chart, a Capsule J2 zoomed by his room, blocking the room's sole window with smoke. The Capsule J2 kept flying around the Brawl Grounds in a circle, but eventually flew over the gates of the Brawl Grounds and over the forest. The robot even flew over Kirby, Samus, Captain Falcon, and Ness, who in turn were unaware that the Capsule J2 flew over them.

"Looks like there's only a few guards down there... but just to be safe..." Captain Falcon mumbled. "Kirby, you have the Smoke Balls ready?"

"Yep!" Kirby squeaked, holding one of the Smoke Balls.


End file.
